


Doesn't matter

by purplefox



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayano's onesided love as usual, M/M, Oneshot, building off things in the game and vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Finding Ayano-kun was a good thing and a chilling thing too. He could be like everybody else until something got in his way but how he got rid of his obstacles made this man glad he was at least useful to Ayano-kun for now





	Doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying playing as Ayano-chan and Ayano-kun and this was something that came to me after I watched last years april fools vid again. The ideas I could pull from that alone.

“I really like these little outings of ours Ayano-kun.” He really could go with a smoke but he was doing his best here to not further corrupt the youth. He doubted anything could corrupt Ayano any further but it was the image that mattered here. He could wait until he had seen the kid off before he indulged.

“You make it sound as if we are on some sort of date.” Ayano’s soft smile and the way he smiled at him rose his caution by a good twenty degrees. Forget being a kid, sometimes he wondered if he was even human. “I didn’t know you had those sorts of intentions. Doesn’t it clash with the image?”

“Heh.” He was unable to stop the laugh that slipped out. “Our image? Have you seen us? I sear there is nothing gayer than just maybe the American cowboys. Our organizations have us praise and love our Anikis and fight to the death for our fellow brothers over their honour. We’re so close I wouldn’t be surprised if many did have those feelings.” He slowed his walk as he watched the unknowing people that surrounded them. “I don’t lean that way though, although if it were for a sweet looking boy like Ayano-kun.” He was almost tempted to cradle his cheek. “I might be tempted.”

As if.

Ayano was dangerous in all the ways that mattered he might look like the sort of kid one would find as student council representative or something like that but he was nothing like that at all. Wolf in sheep’s clothing was nowhere near to how terrifying he was among the normal populace.

Ayano was fucking terrifying and his age only made him even more so. It was scary and he had seen plenty of scary things in his life in his attempt to survive and take care of his little brother. Ayano looked like everybody else but his mind was that of a demon’s. How someone like him could exist he had no idea.

Nothing like the delinquents and those that inevitably popped up with every generation. Nothing like those who were trying to make it through. Nothing like those with a taste of violence. Nothing like the women that hid their venom behind smiles.

Maybe it was a whole different feel to it. Maybe that was the way to go, maybe the better explanation was along the lines that it was more like a demon in a grandparent’s body. No one ever suspected those old folks. There were those that gave off _‘that’_ kind of aura but that was different. No one ever suspected the sweet baking old lady, did they? Or the old man that handed out sweets to the kids and pressed sake on the kids that hit twenty, right? The ones that always had a smile for you and a fresh basket of vegetables. Not one would ever suspect them of being a vicious murderer with no remorse, right? That was Ayano-kun exactly.

But maybe make it an old person that you never really paid attention to but you knew they could be nice if you approached them. That was Ayano. A little distant but if you were to approach them you would think they were nice.

But that was just what Ayano wanted people to think, in truth he just reflected the light others wanted to see. How the hell his little brother had gotten caught up in this he did not even know but the idiot had no idea what he had done.

He was teaming up with Ayano for plenty of reasons but keeping his kid brother alive and safe was the main one. There were hit-men in the Yakuza that were warmer than Ayano. His mimic ability made it seem as if he was a demon walking among them.

And he was the man not only helping the demon but encouraging him for his own ends. He ha dreally become Yakuza in the end. Such a young monster and he was using him for his own ends and hoping he did not end up devoured in the end. Super risky.

“That reminds me.” Ayano checked his watch. “We stayed out later than usual today.”

“Gotta get back to your senpai watching huh?” He teased. “You can be scarily cute sometimes.” Mostly scary but his obsession would be cute on anyone else. Anyone else who could at least pretend to be fucking human that was.

“So many bugs been flying around him lately.” The blank look in Ayano’s eyes were terrifying because he knew that murder and rage existed behind them. “It’s been stressful. Sometimes I feel as though I won’t be able to get a good night’s sleep because there are so many people to keep an eye on. Then the school keeps getting paranoid as well.”

“Well when children disappear like that it is bound to create suspicion.” He mused. “Security camera and the such in order to track the kids last moments but sometimes you do good don’t you? Matchmaking in an effort to keep them busy.”

“I learned some women ignore the partner they have when senpai is in their sights still” Ayano growled. “Also some can be more troublesome than anticipated.”

“Ayano-kun has it hard, I guess that’s school life in the end. It’s hard and dramatic with hormones flying everywhere and so many people the same age of you feeling just as stressed. Don’t worry though Ayano-kun I’m here as always to lend assistance.” And to keep his little brother from falling on the wrong path.

Ayano’s silence made him curious so he glanced at him only to feel his muscles freeze up. Rage twisted Ayano’s face as he stared ahead of them. Something told him not to look but he looked anyway. By the fountain by the phone company’s cooperation was a familiar figure. Ayano-senpai but the girl with him, there was no question to what had triggered Ayano’s rage.

It was the little sister he was certain of it and she had her hands linked with the boy. Kissing his cheek in public like that, she had to be rather spoiled. Poor kid, she had no idea what her future fate was going to be.

“…Obliterated.” Ayano muttered. “Filthy hands, cut them up… little…” He muttered as he watched them.

“Ayano-kun’s work is never done huh, always some woman hanging onto your senpai.” He sighed in sympathy for all of them. Himself, the poor girl, the senpai that had no clue to the darkness coming towards him and the demon Ayano himself. “You know your senpai might not even like women in the end, are you going to remove everywoman in his path?”

“He’s mine whether I can confess or not.” Ayano muttered. “It doesn’t matter in the end once he isn’t stolen from me. I’ll remove every man and every woman that tries anything. But enough about that… didn’t you say your boss’s daughter needed some organs?” Honestly, this kid was fucking terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Yakuza dude needs a NAME because I'm ridiculously obsessed with him and adore writing him chilling with Ayano


End file.
